


Blinded by the Light

by FandomExplosion_01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, I just want them to be happy, It Gets Worse for Vader Before It Gets Better, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker Raised Together, Multi, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé is the best mom, Skywalker Twins, Tags May Change, Vader is a sad bitch, Warnings May Change, as far as ratings/warnings go it’s what you’d expect from Star Wars idk, im not sure yet just kinda going with the flow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomExplosion_01/pseuds/FandomExplosion_01
Summary: Everything hurt. Her heart, her body. But she couldn’t give up. She had her children. She had to live for them and no force, dark or light, would stop her.—Anakin still becomes Vader, but Padmé lives and goes into hiding to raid her kids in secret.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (past), Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda just throwing logic out the window with this on. I just really needed Padmé living and raising her kids. If it doesn’t logically make sense oh well. 
> 
> You’ll definitely need to me familiar with episodes III - IV a if you aren’t then wtf are you doing here? Go watch the movies!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The pain is excruciating, her heart hurts. How can she go on? Anakin, what happened to Anakin? Everything hurts and she feels like she's dying. If she could just sleep then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. 

But then she hears it. A small cry. So small she almost missed it but no, how could she. The baby is brought into her view. A boy. Luke. Then there was more pain and another life. Leia. Everything still hurt, her heart, her body. But she couldn't give up. She had her children. She had to live for them and no force, dark or light, would stop her. 

________

It had been a couple hours since she gave birth. Padmé and the babies had been moved to a different room, a more comfortable one. She held Luke and Leia close to her chest. The only time she let them go was when the medical droids took them to run tests. She never wanted to let them go.

Some of the bodily pain had eased but her heart was still heavy. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Anakin and how he fell, how he turned unrecognizable. But there was still good there. Padmé knew there was, she had told Obi-Wan that. It still hurt though, but all she had to do was look down at Luke and Leia and it eased some. 

Luke had cried and cried when he was born. Even when things had settled he still fussed. She didn't know how but it almost felt like he knew her pain and cried for it. Eventually he did calm down and fell asleep. He had a tiny fluff of blond hair and when he did stur big bright blue eyes stared up at her, eyes that remind her so much of Anakin. Luke. She named him after a Tatooine word meaning light and was often used among slaves to spread hope. Even in the darkest times you could find light and with it hope. Luke, her little light of hope.

Leia however didn't cry once. Instead she stared up at the medical droid with disgust as if her birth were a mild inconvenience. She had brown hair, like Pame, like her mom. She had a round little face that would scrunch up if she were moved slightly out of place. In the short time she existed she only seemed to like three people: her mom, her brother, and Bail. Leia’s name came from a Nabooian water flower. Every spring they would bloom at her family’s lake house. Beautiful and vibrant. Often the flower is used with Nabooian royalty as a symbol of wisdom. Padmé couldn’t think of a better name for her daughter.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail walked in. Padmé had been expecting them for some time and had started getting restless. They had insisted she rest but what she really needed to do was strategize. They had told her earlier what had happened. The clones had attacked, the Jedi were dead, and Palpatine was now emperor. As much as she wanted to say she was shocked she couldn't. She knew Palpatine wouldn't give up his power, however him being a Sith was a surprise.

Bail came over to Leia and brushed her little hand with his finger. “Hello little one.”

“So, where do we start.” Padmé spoke first.

“Hidden, safe, the children must be kept.” Padmé agreed with master Yoda, she wouldn't let anything happen to her children.

“We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence. They are both strong in the force, even at such a young age I can feel it.”

“Split up, they should be.” Yoda said and Padmé's heart stopped.

“No! Absolutely not. I won't be separated from my children.”

“Padmé…” Obi-Wan said in a soft voice but she cut him off.

“No, they will stay with me. Both of them.” 

The men shared a look.

“Kept safe from the Sith, they must be.”

“We can keep them safe by keeping them with me.”

“But how? You can't keep them secret and serve Naboo.”

“Then... then” she hated to say it but it might be the only way. “Anakin saw me die, perhaps I should. No one will look for me or my children if they think we all died. I won't stop fighting though, I will find another way but I can do it in secret.”

“That might work. Perhaps we could get a double, say it’s Padmé and have them appear still pregnant, say she and the child died, after all they don’t know she had twins.”

“Hmmm,” Yoda says. “Work, this might. Trained in the force, they must not be. Until an appropriate time.”

Good, Padmé thought. 

“But where will they go?” Bail asked. “Naboo would be too dangerous.”

“Anakin has family on Tatooine. You and the babies could go there.”

Padmé thought about it. “We would be hiding in plain sight. It's a start at least.” 

“To Dagobah, I will go.”

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan. “What about you? Where will you go?”

“I had planned to go wherever they went. You three might need protection, I will go where you go.” 

Padmé gave him a small smile. “I still plan to fight.”

“Of course, we expect nothing less from you.” Bail said with a smile. “We will keep in touch and when the time is right, we will act.” 

“Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will.”

Bail gave a small smile to them and a longing look at Leia as he left.

“Obi-Wan.” Padmé called before he could leave. He stopped and let the others leave, giving them privacy. 

“What happened… what happened to Ani?”

A pained look crossed his face, but only for a moment. “Padmé, I don't think...”

“Please.” She pleaded. “I have to know.”

“Anakin, Anakin is gone. I tried to…” his voice broke with emotion. “I tried everything but it was too late.”

“He's dead then?” 

Obi wan nodded. A single tear fell down Padmé’s face. It felt like her heart was breaking again. Luke started to fuss again. His face was scrunched up and red. Padmé wiped the tear from her face and started to shoosh him.

“Shhhh, it's okay baby, it's okay. I know. It's okay.” She said it as much to herself as to Luke.

Obi-Wan left the room, giving her the space she needed. As he exited the room he saw Master Yoda waiting for him.

“Master Yoda.”

“Speak with you, I must.”

“What is it?”

“On Tatooine, training I have for you.”

“Training??” What kind of training might Yoda have for him? While it's true one never stops learning he is a Jedi master.

“An old friend has learned the path to immortality.”

“Who?”

“One who has returned from the netherworld of the force to train me... your old master, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Qui-Gon?” Was this possible? His old master, who he saw die?! “But, how could he accomplish this?”

“The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him, I will teach you.”

“I will be able to talk with him?” Obi-Wan said in shock and disbelief. 

“How to join the force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the force. Even your physical self, perhaps.” 

If this was true… he could  _ talk _ to his master again. Obi-Wan's mind was spinning and he almost forgot to ask his other question. He hadn’t wished to bring this up around Padmé but he had to ask.

“Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?”

Yoda paused, “Strong the force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can. Unsure the future is. Train them, you must, when the time is right.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

“What about the droids.” He asked. “It might be too dangerous to keep them.” 

“With Bail Organa, they will go. Our separate ways, we must now go.”

“May the force be with you.”

Padmé, the babies and him had a long journey ahead of them and lots to do.

_______

“Is it convincing?”

“Very.” Almost too much so. 

Bail and Obi-Wan looked at the maids with heavy hearts as they prepared their queen.

Padmé laid in her casket, so beautiful and lifeless. Flowers were delicately placed in her hair, a blue dress flowed over her frame and did very little to hide her large belly. It was hard to look at and not feel a pang of sadness for the fallen queen. Even in death Padmé was radiant. 

But Padmé wasn't dead. 

This ruse was too good to not be believed. 

A figure walked up and stood between the men. Her hair was pulled up tight but most of her face was hidden by a hood. Padmé would be a symbol in her death but that's when her work could really begin. Padmé, the real Padmé, turned from the double and looked at Obi-Wan. “There's no going back now.” 

_______

Vader watched the funeral on the holoscreen. She was really gone. And it was all his fault. He turned it off, he couldn't watch anymore. It wasn't just Padmé either, their child was gone too. Padmé was gone and she didn't even leave him with a shadow. Everything he had was dead or worse. He didn't even have his body and the last shreds of Anakin had burned with the rest of him.

The only thing he had left was his pain and anger. 


	2. A New Hope - Part 1

_ A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away… _

_ It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships,  _

_ striking from a hidden base, have won their first  _

_ victory against the evil Galactic Empire. _

_ During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal  _

_ secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the  _

_ Death Star, an armored space station with enough  _

_ power to destroy an entire planet. _

_ Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Bail Organa _

_ races home aboard his starship, custodian of  _

_ the stolen plans that can save his people and  _

_ restore freedom to the galaxy... _

**______**

“Luke!”

“Luke!”

Padmé walked down the stairs, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Even in the waste of Tatooine, Padmé found ways of keeping her ornate clothing. Colorful beads were woven into her clothes and hair. She walked into the kitchen, a young woman sat at the island. She was wearing the usual Tatooine dress, her long brown hair pulled into two braids and looped to keep out of the way. She was the spitting image of her mother.

“Leia, where is your brother?”

“Where do you think?”

“Oh don't tell me.”

“I'm afraid so.” Leia said with a knowing look.

“I swear that boy is going to be the death of me.” Padmé shook her head and walked out of the room, coming back in as she forgot something. “Oh, I almost forgot. Uncle Owen should be getting some new droids today and since Luke isn't here you'll have to go help.”

Leia stuffed a groan but got up and started to make her way out.

_______

“Come on. Come on.”

The broken speed dials spun wildly and the engine hummed as Luke pressed on the accelerator. The skyhopper wove through the rocky canyon, just barely grazing the walls a few times. He could see the entrance to the canyon now. He could make it. The ship jerked oddly and Luke looked over to see a second skyhopper next to him. It was dangerously close to his own. It had come out of nowhere. He hadn't been racing anyone, just letting off some steam. But this guy wanted to race.

Fine.

Luke could race. Luke could leave him in the dust. 

He pushed forward. He was getting the upper hand and soon the guy would be behind him. But the other guy wasn't letting up. He brushed his ship against Luke’s, forcing him to focus on control rather than speed. Again the skip knocked into his. What was this guy's deal, did he want to kill them? Luke readjusted his skyhopper and started to ascend into the sky. The wind pushed against the ship but Luke kept steady. The other skyhopper was behind him now. 

“Yes, Yes!” He says to himself. He is going to make it regardless of what happened now.

The universe must have thought that was a challenge as alarms started to go off in the cockpit. The engine sputtered and the instruments gave out as he started to take a dive towards the sand.

“NO, NO!” Luke yelled. He did his best to crash land safely. As the skyhopper hit the ground, Luke was thrown forward and hit his head on the steering wheel. He groaned and lifted his head.

Smoke started to spew from somewhere. With a yell of frustration Luke hit the steering wheel.

“Great, mom is going to kill me.” 

Luke got out of the cockpit and noticed that the other skyhopper had landed. Waiting nearby was Dran and Kane Brolen. Of course. Today was just the worst.

_______

Leia walked over to her uncle who was talking with a gold protocol droid. 

“Of course I can, sir.” The droid said. “It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce…”

“All right shut up!” Owen said annoyed, “I'll take this one.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Leia, take this one and an astro-droid over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner. If Luke gets back before then, have him help.”

“All right, come on! And the…” Leia looked over the droids, considered the red one for a moment then her eyes fell on a blue one. There was a strange feeling in her gut, one she was familiar with and knew better than to ignore... “I’ll take the blue one too. Well, come on then, let's go.”

“Well aren't you a lucky droid.” The gold one said to the blue one. Leia took them down to the garage. Leia had started preparing the oil bath when she stopped and moved upstairs. Luke was standing by a fairly beat up skyhopper which he must have barely flown back to the homestead. His back was to her so he couldn’t see the knowing look on her face and her hands on her hips.

“Well it's about time,” Leia started but stopped when Luke turned to her. He has a bruise under his left eye, a split lip and a bloody nose. Sand stuck to his clothes and hair. “Oh my god.” She ran over to him but he’s already moving towards the door. 

“What happened? I swear if it was those Brolen boys again I'll kill ‘em.” 

“Leia, please.”

“You can't keep letting them push you around.” 

“It wasn't the Brolens.” He stepped down the stairs to the lower part of the garage. “I uh, had to make an impromptu landing.”

“Oh so you crashed. Luke come on, you know you can't lie to me. You might be able to get away with it with everyone else but not me.”

“I'm not lying. I did… crash.”

“And then they beat you up.”

“Well fine, what am I supposed to do. Whatever it is it won't prove anything. They'll just move on to the next poor soul they can push around.”

“Luke,” Leia relaxed some and shook her head. “I worry about you sometimes.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Leia rolled her eyes and turned to a cabinet. She pulled out a box and went over to Luke.

“Sit down mister _ I can take care of myself. _ ”

He did as he was told as he knew better than to say no to his sister. She pulled out a rag and some bacta and started to tend to his wounds. Luke now noticed the droids.

“Hey, those are new.”

“Uncle Owen got them today and you're going to clean them.” Leia stood up to put away the kit.

Luke groaned as he fell back against the couch. “Fine. Were you still wanting to go to Toshi Station to see your  _ girlfriend _ ?” Leia threw something at him, a battery, which he barely doged. “Well if you're going, get me some power converters.”

“Yeah, yeah. I will.” She started up the stairs and when she got to the top she yelled down “Clean the karking droids.” Leia didn't see him roll his eyes but she could feel it.

Luke stood up and went to get the gold droid set up for the oil bath. 

“Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!” 

Luke had his attention on his skyhopper being lowered into the garage from a platform. He turned from it in frustration and kicked aside a bucket. 

“Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!”

“Is there anything I might do to help?” The gold droid tried. Luke looked up, taking in the battered droid for the first time. His face softened and a weak smile appeared on his face.

“Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!”

“I don't think so, sir. I'm afraid I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. I'm not even sure which planet I'm on.”

“Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that's farthest from it.” Luke laid back down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. “You know, my father was a pilot. He went all over, saw all kinds of worlds. Planets I couldn't even imagine. I bet he could go anywhere, do anything. I bet he felt  _ free.  _ That's what I want to do.” He stretched out his hand towards the ceiling as if he could just reach it. “See the stars. Be  _ free _ .” 

“I see, sir.”

Luke sat up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh, you can call me Luke.”

“I see, sir Luke.” The droid repeated.

Luke laughed at the droid, not used to being called sir and the oddity of the droid. “Just Luke.” He got up and started to get the tools needed to clean the droids.

“And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2.” 

“Hello.” Luke said with a smile.

Luke began to scrape at the astromech with a pick. Threepio walked over to them from the bath.

“You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen some action.”

“With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all.”

“The Rebellion!” Luke almost dropped the pick. Luke had heard of the Rebellion, actually that was an understatement. 

“In fact that's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir Luke.”

“Have you been in many battles?” Luke asked, his heart giving a little flutter at the idea of a space fight.

“Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell.” Threepio kept speaking but Luke was too lost in his own fantasies and work to really pay attention. There was something stuck real good in the R2 unit. Luke struggled to get it out. With a snap it broke out and Luke fell backwards. As he looked up he saw a holo of a man. He was wearing fancy looking robes. 

“Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope.” The holo said. Luke stared in awe. Wait! Did he say Kenobi?

“What’s this?”

“Well, he asked you a question.” Threepio turned to Artoo and pointed at the man. “What is that?”

Artoo beeped a response while the holo kept repeating. 

“Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope. Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope. Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope.”

“Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.”

“Who is he?” There was something familiar about him. And there was this feeling…

_ “Hey Leia, have you left yet?”  _ Luke said through their bond.

_ “No. why?” _ She replied.

_ “Come back down here. Something strange happened with this droid.” _

_ “Fine. This better be good.” _

“I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. I think he was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir.”

“Is there more to this recording?” He reached out to Artoo but he started to beep frantically and Luke stopped.

“Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master.” Threepio stopped to listen to Artoo.

Leia appeared in the doorway and started making her way over to them when she stopped. Her eyes were fixed on the holo. “What’s this?” She asked.

“I don't know. It just started playing while I was cleaning Artoo.”

“Why is it saying Kenobi?” Luke just shrugged.

“If I may,” Threepio spoke up. “He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sirs, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Luke said to himself. “I wonder if he knows Uncle Ben.”

“Could be. Maybe a brother. Though I've never heard Uncle Ben speak of family.”

“I beg your pardon, but do you two know what he's talking about?”

“I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan Kenobi, but we have an Uncle Ben Kenobi. We're not related, we've just known him our whole life and he’s an old friend of our parents. He might know an Obi-Wan.” Explained Luke. 

Leia looked back at the holo, also feeling a twinge of familiarity. “I wonder who he is. It sounds like he's in trouble. Maybe you should play back the whole thing.”

Artoo beeped something to Threepio.

“He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.”

“Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on us if I take this off.” Luke moved to remove the restraining bolt off Artoo. “There you go, buddy.” Immediately the holo of the man disappeared. “Hey, wait a minute.”

“Hey!” Leia yelled. “Where'd he go? Bring him back! You're supposed to play back the entire message.” Artoo beeped innocently. 

“What message?” Threepio said in disbelief and hit the droid on his dome. “The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!”

“Why you rusty bucket of bolts.” Leia made towards Artoo but Luke stopped her.

Suddenly Padmé’s voice could be heard from another room. “Leia! Luke! Come to dinner!”

Leia glared at the droid.

“All right, we'll be right there, mom!”

“I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter.”

Leia huffed and scowled at Artoo before hurrying out of the room.

“Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be back.” Luke said as he followed his sister out.

“Just you reconsider playing that message for him.” Threepio said to Artoo and he beeped a response.

“No, I don't think they like you at all.”

Artoo beeped again.

“No, I don't like you either.” Artoo beeped sadly.

_______

Luke came into the dinning room following Leia. His mother looked up as she set down a bowl of food. Her eyes went wide and went to him, immediately grabbing his face in her gentle, soft hand. “Luke, what  _ happened _ ?!”

“I uh had to make a styled landing.”

“You crashed!”

“No, I landed with style.”

Padmé shook her head. “You know your father used to say something similar. I used to find it charming.”

“And you still do.” Luke said with an awkward smile.

Padmé dropped her hand, she didn't look pleased. “Go get cleaned up.”

He did as he was told.

Several minutes later Padmé, Leia, Luke, Owen, and Beru all sat at a table covered with steaming bowls of food. Luke glanced at Leia who was quietly chewing her food. She raised an eyebrow at him and he glanced over at their mom. Leia nudged him with her mind. Luke sighed and looked over at Owen then at Padmé.

“Hey mom? Have you heard of an Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

Padmé looked up, surprise only visible for a second, all of those years of politics paying off. She shared a look with Owen. Owen looked like he was trying his best not to interject. He never liked Ben but he knew how much he means to the Skywalkers that he's learned to hold his tongue. “No, I don't think I have. Why do you ask?”

“Well one of the droids today had some recording and the recording was asking for an Obi-Wan Kanobi. I thought that Obi-Wan might be related to Uncle Ben.”

“I'll make sure to ask him next time I see him. You know what, I'll even look at it myself after dinner. What’s this droid's ID?” 

“R2-D2.”

Padmé almost dropped her spoon. Artoo! Could it be? Her and Anakin's droid. It had been so long, just knowing the droid was still functional made her heart swell. Padmé could only nod at her son with a small smile on her face. 

“In the morning I want the new droids on the south ridge working out those condensers.” Owen said to Padmé as much as to Luke.

“I, uh, have been thinking about our agreement,” Luke said shyly, “about my staying on for another season. With these new droids, I think I could transmit my application to the Academy this year.”

“Luke, we've talked about this.” Padmé said with a sigh. “I don't want you going to the Imperial Academy.” 

“Well where else am I supposed to go?!” 

“Anywhere but there. There are plenty of places where you can fly.”

“Oh yeah, where?”

The Alliance, Padmé thought. Or better yet somewhere where there wasn’t fighting. But that would only leave smuggling and that meant dealing with people like the Hutts and Hondo. There wasn't anywhere where fighting of some kind wasn't happening. No place that meant that he was safe from the Sith. Padmé couldn't answer. She just shook her head. 

Luke shoved his plate back and got up.

“Luke, where are you going?” Leia called after him.

“It looks like I'm going nowhere.” With that he left the room.

“Let him be.” Beru said. “He just needs to calm down.”

“He can't stay here forever you know.” Leia reasoned. “Neither can I for that matter. Most of our friends have gone.” 

“I know.” Padmé took Leia's hand. “Hopefully I can make it up to you two soon. Luke's just not a farmer. He has too much of his father in him.” Padmé mused. 

“That's what I'm afraid of.” Owen said.

_______

Padmé stepped into the garage and immediately stopped as she took in the two droids. R2-D2  _ and _ C-3PO. They were still together after all this time. She couldn't help but smile brightly. As soon as Artoo spotted Padmé he beeped happily. Padmé went over to the droid and crouched down, placing a hand on his dome. 

“Hello Artoo, it's good to see you. It's been a long time.” She didn't know she could miss a droid so much. 

Artoo beeped a response. “Yes, yes. I'm alright and alive.” 

“Hello miss, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. If you don’t mind me asking but have you met us before?” Padmé looked between Threepio and Artoo. Artoo beeped an explanation.

“I see. No, I don’t think we have.” She stood up and faced Threepio. “It's nice to meet you, I’m Padmé Skywalker.”

“A pleasure, miss.” 

She turned back to Artoo. “I believe you have a message for me.” 

Artoo didn't hesitate to project it. While it was meant for Obi-Wan, this is Padmé. He could trust her. 

_ “General Kenobi, years ago you served in the Clone Wars. Now I ask you to help in the struggle against the Empire. You…. and our lady. I regret that I am unable to ask this request in person, but my ship has fallen under attack. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of Artoo. You must see this droid safely delivered to Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're our only hope.” _

Padmé sat back. Bail was in trouble. Now was the time to move. This was what she’d been waiting for. Nearly 20 years. And yet she couldn’t move. What would happen now? Would she go? Would Ben go by himself? What about Luke and Leia? Was she ready? Padmé had worked from the shadows for so long, if she went, there would be no more hiding. Everyone would know.  _ He _ would know. Something twisted or fluttered. That mere thought brought so much conflict. She pushed all that aside. She had to get this to Ben regardless of what she chose.

“Artoo, we’ll go to Obi-Wan in the morning. The sun is setting and I believe you’ve already had a run in with Jawas and trust me there are worse things out there than them.”

Artoo beeped and it was settled.

_______

Luke walked up the stairs to the entrance and out to the ground level. He didn't feel like cleaning droids. What he wanted to do was fly, but he couldn't do that either. He walked across the salt flat and stopped at the edge of the opening in the ground. The twin suns of Tatooine were setting. He felt lost and like he was destined to just die here on Tatooine and never accomplish anything. He sensed her coming up before he saw her. He didn't even bother turning his head. Leia stopped beside him. They watched the twin suns set and at some point Leia had leaned on him. If there was anyone in the entire universe that could understand him it was Leia. As much as he felt trapped on Tatooine he felt some familiarity with the suns, always rising and setting together, where one was the other was sure to follow. Just like him and Leia. He drew comfort from that and from his sister's presence. 

“Luke?”

“Hmmm.” 

“I've been thinking. You know how mom always gets round up when you talk about the Empire, actually when anyone mentions the Empire. Do you really want to go to the Imperial Academy?”

“No. But there’s nowhere else I can be a pilot.”

“That brings me to my second thought. I think mom knows those droids we got.”

“Really!? What makes you think that?”

“Just a feeling. And the way she reacted to what you told her. I think she knows what it is but isn’t telling us. In fact I think there’s a lot she hasn’t told us.” 

“What do you mean?”

Leia shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Luke didn't understand what she was trying to say but he trusted her and knew she was probably right. “Maybe we could figure it out. Could be fun.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Your ‘fun’ usually leads to trouble.”

“Hey, whatever it is we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay.” 

The twins went back inside as the suns set behind them. 


	3. A new hope - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to post a new chapter every other week. I really want to have somewhat regular posting for this because that would be an incredible self achievement. 
> 
> I don’t know if it was very clear in the last chapter but Luke in Leia (and Vader) are able to talk to each other in their minds across great distances. The twins found out about this when they were very young and it’s just normal for them. 
> 
> I hope you’re having a good day and are enjoying my fic :)

Luke and Leia sat at the table while Beru prepared breakfast. Owen walked in and with a huff asked. “Have you seen those new droids? Or Padmé for that matter?”

The twins shared a look. “Mom said she was taking the droids over to Uncle Ben's real quick. I think it had something to do with the recording.” 

Owen grumbled something under his breath then said. “Well, she'd better have those units back before midday.”

A buzz went off and Owen turned towards the doorway. 

“Someone’s at the door.” Luke said.

“Who could that possibly be?” Beru added.

“Stay here,” Owen left to answer the door with Beru behind him.

Leia took her brother's hand, something didn’t feel right.  


_______  
  


A landspeeder slid across the desert. Threepio piloting, Padmé in the passenger seat with Artoo in the back.

“Obi-Wan lives out here, it's easier for him to stay low and hidden. I already sent him a message that I am coming by.”

Obi-Wan was waiting for them when they pulled up. They hurried inside, not wanting to run into Sandpeople. Inside, Obi-Wan looked at the droids then at Padmé. She quickly told him all that had happened and showed him the recording. Obi-Wan sat back and stroked his beard. 

“It seems it's finally time to act.” Obi-Wan could feel it in the force. The storm had been building up and now the rain was coming down. “We must go to Alderaan. You, me, and the twins. It's time they learned about the force.”

Padmé knew it. She didn't want to admit it but it was time. They had to learn the force and become Jedi. She might not be a Jedi but she was a mother and she knew that her children were destined for this. She let out a sigh. “Alright.” 

They left with the droids and headed for the homestead. As they moved along the wasteland something caught their eye. The speeder stopped before the remains of the huge Jawa Sandcrawler. There were scattered bodies among the rubble. They got out and inspected the scene. 

“This looks like Sandpeople did this, but they had never hit anything this big before.”

Obi-Wan crouched down and inspected some tracks. “They didn't. But we are meant to think they did.” 

“I believe these are the same Jawas that sold Artoo and I to you.”

Dred started to well up inside Padmé.

“These blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise.”

The dred solidified. Imperial troops were tracking the droids and if they tracked them here then…

“Oh stars, Luke! Leia!” Horror stretched on her face as she scrambled into the speeder. Obi-Wan and the droids quickly followed.  
  


_______

Luke could still hear the blaster shots and the screams of his aunt and uncle. Leia and Luke ran around the corner in time to see stormtroopers walking in over their bodies. Luke felt some kind of sobb-scream escape his throat. The stormtrooper raised their blaster to shoot but Leia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. They stumbled into the storage area and hid behind some crates. Luke felt sick and tears brimmed his eyes. He was scared. Leia was too but she was better at hiding it. They held onto each other. They could hear the stormtroopers looking for them. 

_ “What do we do?" _ Luke asked desperately through their bond.

_ “We- we do what mom always tells us. We have to fight back.”  _ Leia could feel the hesitation and worry rolling off her brother.  _ “Luke, they're going to kill us.” _

Luke mentally sighed.  _ “I know. That means we have to get to mom’s room.” _

_ “We have to make a break for it.” _

They looked at each other and in sync ran out from behind the boxes, past a couple stormtroopers and into their mother’s room. Leia quickly locked the door. They took a second to catch their breaths before turning to a cupboard. Their mom had always told them that if anything happened and they were in trouble the cupboard in her room had a secret compartment. In there was all they needed to survive. They had been told a little about it but not much. Like most things, they were promised that they would know everything eventually.

Luke and Leia opened the cupboard and crouched down. The bottom level had a false back. Carefully they removed it and set it aside. Behind it was a silver case. Luke pulled it out and opened it. Inside sat two silver objects. 

“Alright, I’ll take Uncle Ben’s, you take dad’s.” Luke said. 

“You sure? I know what dad means to you.”

“I know- just- take it.”

“You know dad would be proud of you.”

“Just take dad’s, alright.”

“No, you take dad’s.”

“Leia. Now's not really the time to argue about this.”

“You’re right.” Leia reached forward and took Ben's lightsaber. “I’m taking this one.”

Luke groaned as Leia stood up. He looked back at his father’s lightsaber, chewing on his bottom lip as he fought with himself. With a sigh he reached out and took it.

“So what are these?” Luke turned it in his hand and then looked at the end of it.

Leia smacked him. “I don't know but I don’t think it’s a good idea to point it at your face.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Uhh right.” Luke blushed and moved the device down.

The stormtroopers were banging on the door and any minute they would break through. Leia fumbled with the lightsaber for a second before she found the activation switch. A blue beam shot out of the hilt. Luke did the same with the one in his hand. They positioned themselves on either side of the door. 

The twins locked eyes, they knew what to do. They took a deep breath and listened to their feelings like Uncle Ben showed them and things became more focused. Like they had been looking through a fog and it was lifting only just enough to see the path.

With a nod Leia unlocked the door. As the first stormtrooper came in, Leia swung the lightsaber and cut through the blaster he held. Distracted by Leia, Luke came from behind the trooper and knocked him to the ground. Leia stabbed him in the back as the second Stormtrooper entered the room. 

They fought back and took the other down rather quickly. They ran out of the room, avoiding blaster shots being fired at them. They had to get out of there. They made it to the entrance but three more troopers were waiting for them. Leia wasted no time in raising her blade and swinging. The first one had no time to react as Leia cut through his blaster and armor. Luke wasn't too far behind as he focused on keeping up with his sister. He jabbed his blade at the second but he dodged and stumbled into the third trooper. They were momentarily distracted and that gave Leia the opportunity to grab the blaster from one of them and shoot them in the chest. The third pushed the limp trooper to the side. Luke leapt forward and stabbed his blade through the last trooper. Luke noticed the bodies of their aunt and uncle but he couldn’t do anything then. Leia was also looking at them, she took Luke's hand and together they ran up the stairs and out into the open waste land. 

_______

The speeder raced towards the homestead. They could see the smoke before they saw the house. Padmé was consumed with worry. Her babies, please force, let her babies be alright. As they got closer Padmé could see two figures running. She didn't need the force to know who they were.

“There!” She pointed out for Ben. He was already adjusting to head to their direction.

“Leia! Luke!” Upon hearing their mom calling them, they stopped and turned. The speeder came up to them and Luke practically fell into his mother’s arms. 

“Mom.” 

Leia wasn't far behind as she took her mother’s hand and sighed in relief.

“Mom, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, they’re - they're-”

A lump formed in Padmé's throat. “It doesn't matter right now. Get in.” The twins both fully climbed in next to the droids. It was a little tight but it would have to do. Ben started off again.

“What are we going to do?” Leia asked from the back, ready as ever. 

Ben and Padmé shared a look. “We have to keep moving. We’ll head to Anchorhead and gather our thoughts and we’ll go over the plan.” Padmé said calmly.

“Plan?” Luke had a sense that they had already talked before the attack. He didn't get an answer and looked over at his sister with a frown, she was wearing a matching one. 

When they reached Anchorhead they found a place to park. Padmé and Ben said nothing as they led them to a private place to talk.

“So? What's going on.” Leia asked when they finally stopped. 

Padmé turned and looked between her children. “Artoo was sent here on a mission. He has valuable information that needs to be brought to a reliable person.”

“You mean Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“Obi-Wan? Yes. It's a name I haven't heard in a long long time. ” Ben said while he kept his eyes on Padmé.

“So, you do know him! Who is he?”

“Of course I know him. He's me!”

“What!” The twins said in confused unison. 

“How can you be Obi-Wan?”

“Obi-Wan is the name of my former self. I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you two were born.”

Padmé avoided her daughters prying eyes as she glanced over at her. “You knew. About Obi-Wan, about the droid.”

“Yes. I have known Ben a long time. Before he was Ben. And a long time ago Artoo was my droid. The message was for me as much as for him.”

“Why.”

Padmé shook her head. “There is no easy answer.”

“Then give us what you can.”

“The Empire is after the droid because it has information valuable to the Rebellion. I've been helping in secret for years. Just little things like relaying messages and making plans. But now I have to do more. I'm sorry Owen and Beru are…” she couldn't bring herself to say it. “It's my fault. But now we have to make sure this information gets to Alderaan.”

“Mom, it’s- it’s not your fault.” Luke reassured. She wasn't there, he was. He should have stopped it but he couldn't. If it was anyone's fault it was his. 

Leia felt hurt, numb. Her mother had been working with the Rebellion. She was a traitor to the Empire and could be killed if she was found out. Owen and Beru paid the price for it. She should have felt more angry about that, she did, but she was more angry that she'd been kept in the dark. She could have been  _ helping _ her mom! It didn't have to be a secret. Leia hated the Empire and wouldn't have hesitated to help the Rebellion. She was a rebel herself, in her own way. As it turned out, so was her mom. So why? Why didn't she tell her?! Did she not trust Leia?

“There's more you should know. It's about your father.”

“Our father?” Luke and Leia had always figured there was more to their father than they were led to believe, but they could never guess what. They had come up with their own exciting stories when they were younger, but nothing quite came close to the truth.

“Yes, your father.” A sad smile crossed Padmé's face like it always did when she talked of her husband. Her heartbreak had gotten better over the years. Her children being a big part of it. And Ben of course. At times their friendship was the only thing keeping them sane. “He wasn't a navigator on a spice freighter like I told you. We thought it'd be best to tell you the truth when you got older.”

Luke was confused to say the least. What were they talking about? What truth could there be that they waited so long to tell?

“Your father and I fought in the Clone Wars.” Ben started.

“You fought in the Clone Wars!?” Luke interrupted. 

“Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father.”

“A Jedi!” Luke looked around at them in disbelief. Even Leia was shocked. “You- father- uh- what!?”

“Father wasn't a Jedi.” Leia said as if it were a joke. He couldn't be a Jedi because that meant... 

“Yes, he was.” Padmé reassured. “I know this is confusing and I'm sure you have all kinds of questions but I hope you can understand why we didn't tell you. With your father being a Jedi it meant you two are at risk too.”

Everyone knew what happened to Jedi, even out in the outer rim. If you were found even helping a Jedi, the Empire could have you killed. It was highly illegal to be a Jedi or know a Jedi. Supposedly they had turned against the people but Luke and Leia also heard stories of their heroics. Leia couldn't help but draw the obvious conclusion that, in a sense, they are Jedi too. But she still found it hard to believe.

Luke, not for the first time, longed to know the mysterious man that was his father. “I wish I'd known him.”

Ben patted him on the shoulder. “He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me…” he looked down at the lightsabers hanging from the twins’ belts. “I see you have already found the lightsabers.”

“So that's what these are.” Leia looked down and took the device off her belt, Luke did the same. 

“Yes. I know you're already aware that they once belonged to your father and I.” Ben smiled as he noticed Luke carried Anakin's lightsaber. “Your father wanted you to have these when you were old enough and your mother wanted you to wait until you were older to begin training. I think she feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did.”

Padmé knew he was just teasing her, trying to add some humor back into the conversation. “Oh Ben, you know as well as I do that I wasn't far behind on those daring crusades.”

“So what are they exactly.” Leia said while examining the lightsaber.

“These are the weapons of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster.” Luke activated the lightsaber and a long blue beam shot out. Ben smiled at him. “An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic.” Ben's face turned dark and haunted. “Before the dark times, before the Empire.”

Luke was only half listening but Leia was fully focused. “If father didn't die on a shipment gone wrong, how did he die?” 

The mention of their father brought Luke out of the trance and he deactivated the lightsaber. 

Ben’s face got much darker, Leia also noticed something else, sadness. Deep sadness. It was coming off her mother as well. “A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force.”

“The force?”

“The force is what gives a Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. Jedi can use this force and bend it to their will. The two of you must learn the ways of the force if we’re to go to Alderaan.”

“So we're really going to Alderaan?” Leia asked.

“Yes.” Padme said, stepping forward. “Bail Organa is a dear friend and he's in trouble. I have to help him. I won't make you come with us or put yourselves in danger.”

Ben wanted to say they needed their help but Leia was already speaking. “Mom, we're coming with you. I want to help.” 

Luke nodded in agreement. This was all a lot to process and he was still confused but he wasn't about to leave his family. He thought of everything he dreamed of. Getting off this planet, flying, seeing other worlds, and making the father he never knew proud. “I want to go to Alderaan. I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my father. I never really liked the Empire anyway.”

Leia wasn't sure about the whole Jedi thing but she wasn't about to let her family go. There was nothing there for her anymore anyway. This was her chance at adventure too. Her mom was a part of the Rebellion and Leia had always dreamed of working with them. She hated the Empire and everything they did. She wanted to make the galaxy a better place and this was how. Finally she could stick it to the Empire. 

“Good.” Padmé said. “We’ll head to Mos Eisley Spaceport. Find a ship and make our way to Alderaan.”

And with that, they were on their way again. Determination flowing through them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure has officially begun!


End file.
